ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
AztecTek
AztecTek (also internationally known as TetraPek) is a 26-episode French-German-Italian-British-Spanish animated television series from Mexicali Media Network, co-produced by Sparx Animation Studios in association with BBC Television, for BBC and TiJi. The series debuted on May 1, 2006 on CBeebies, in the United Kingdom, and ended on June 5, 2007, following the broadcast of French 26 episodes during the 2007 and 2008 seasons, in France, where it was also aired on TiJi. Development In 2003, DQ Entertainment announced the largest joint venture of its network partners with Ion Media Networks, DHX Media, Corus Entertainment, Scholastic Corporation, Jetix Europe, BBC and Entertainment Rights (owner of the main TV library of Cartoonverse Television from 2002 to 2009) to co-create and co-develop their own family, international broadcasting, entertainment alliance/company, known as Mexicali Media Network, best known for creating children's programs in world market. In 2004, Mexicali Media Network announced that Sparx Animation Studios drew products that were inspired by the home of the table of the things coming to life. In February of that same year, Sparx Animation Studios presented the idea for the TetraPek product, and then adapted the company to an animated television series by Sparx and Sparx FX, filmed in French, English, Spanish, Italian and German. It was first filmed in Mexicali, Baja California, hoping that some of the somites would appear in that production, adding additional appearances of the appearance of the camera to some of the children. It includes two similar segments inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, including the Jack Sparrow's Factory and Davy Jones in the JimJam World, inspired by Disney films. Following the segments, the series will show the battle of questions of the characters, so they directed the most anomalous to make an offer for children to leave the house. Characters Main There are the hosts of the show, who made its greatest minds, and that she never known how all began with the construction of DEEP. * Piko: is a small, clumsy, anthoromorphic, four-toed blooming, which houses the series, and they wanted to organize the biggest problems and entertainment questions in the world, all about the greatest unknown leaders. They make a true statement about the most important questions addressed to the dual-segment preschool. Piko is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Doug: is a small anthermoformed spider with six to eight arms and four fingers that makes happiness more real, inside the house. She loves to eat spicy and stretch so hard that what she wants is to stretch. Doug is voiced by Tom Kenny * John: is a small, uncomplicated, antidorphic bottle that makes it more difficult than all the real affirmations, through most of your own non -hormorphic works. John is voiced by Hailee Steinfeld. * Lisa: is a tiny four-finger antoromorphic, unique and feminine candy, that loves to play inside the mosquito nets. She is always the only anomorphic female thing, with the best friends she is the most difficult, and she uses a choir to perform her known movements, such as jumping, spinning, dancing as a princess, and eating prunes. Liza is voiced by Catherine Cavadini. * Kema: is a little coke vomited, and is the leader detrained, who does not want not to play with or without anyone else. She is too unable to protocol her no less grand demonstrations, and she also lets herself be carried away by the ghost. Kema is voiced by Nika Futterman. * Stefa: is a small, uncomplicated, antidorphic bottle that makes it more difficult than all the real affirmations, through most of your own non -hormorphic works. Stefa is voiced by Nathan Kress. * Michel: is one of the three monstrous members of the unformatted and nameless trio. She is too harder, and strong like that. She never known what strongly is? Michel is voiced by Jessica DiCicco * Igor: is one of the three monstrous members of the unformatted and nameless trio. Igor is also voiced by Kmberly Brooks. * Super: is one of the three monstrous members of the unformatted and nameless trio. Super is also voiced by Pedro and Edro Aderitbull First Broadcast In June 2005, Sparx Animation Studios announced the release of the series to BBC on May 7, 2006, with the premiere of the first two episodes, which will be aired in the UK. Later that day, CBeebies officially announced, in July 2005, that it will premiere the series on May 7, 2006 in the United Kingdom. In August 2005, it was announced that the series would originally be known as AztecTek. In most of the international territories, Sparx Animation Studios also renamed it to TetraPek (the international name of the AztecTek series). The newest series premiered on May 7, 2006, and ended on June 5, 2007. Episodes Broadcast In October 2005, it was announced that the French version of the series would premiere in June 2007 on France 5 as part of the ZouZous block and the French-oriented children's television channel TiJi. In Latin America, Discovery Kids manages the rights to broadcast the series in Latin America in November 2005, to include it in its own programming on January 18, 2008 (along with the Latin American version's premiere of Shuriken School: Mission World and Cars to the Rescue!), and removed on December 22, 2008. Later, in 2008, it was broadcast in more than 50 countries. CBeebies aired reruns from summer 2009 to 2012. In 2013, the series ceased to exist, due to a closure of the Mexicali Media Network, which was result to do so. Broadcast History United Kingdom * CBeebies (2006-2013) France * France 5 (2007-2014) * TiJi (2008-2012) Poland * MiniMini+ (2009-2011) United States * PBS Kids Sprout (2007-2009) * Qubo (2011-2013) Latin America * Discovery Kids (2008) * CBeebies (2010-2013) Italy * Italia 1 (2009-2012) * Rai YoYo (2010-2012) Spain * Clan TVE (2010-2012) * Canal Panda (2012-2014) Portugal * RTP2 Zig Zag (2008-2012) Hungary * Minimax (2008-2014) Romania * Minimax (2009-2014) External Links * Series Website * Production Website See also * Mexicali Media Network * Sparx Animation Studios Category:French children's animated action television series Category:French children's animated adventure television series Category:French-language television programs Category:French flash animated television series Category:British animated television programmes featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:British children's animated television programmes Category:British computer-animated television series Category:French computer-animated television series Category:British adventure television series Category:British fantasy television series Category:Italian children's animated television series Category:Italian computer-animated television series Category:Italian-language television programs Category:Spanish animated television series Category:Spanish animated television shows Category:Spanish preschool television series Category:British preschool television series Category:French preschool television series Category:Italian preschool television series Category:German preschool television series Category:Television series by Mexicali Media Network Category:German television programmes Category:German animated television series Category:Hungarian-language television programs Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) shows Category:CBeebies shows Category:TiJi shows Category:France 5 shows Category:MiniMini+ shows Category:Minimax shows Category:RTP2 ZigZag shows Category:PBS Kids Sprout shows Category:Qubo shows Category:Clan TVE shows Category:Canal Panda shows Category:Italia 1 shows Category:Television series by Sparx Animation Studios Category:2006 French television series debuts Category:2006 Italian television series debuts Category:2006 German television series debuts Category:2006 Spanish television series debuts Category:2007 French television series debuts Category:2008 French television series endings Category:2007 British television programme endings Category:2006 British television programme debuts Category:2008 Italian television series endings Category:2008 German television series endings Category:2008 Spanish television series endings Category:E-Junior shows Category:MTV3 Juniori shows